<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Savior by Evoxine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24720781">Savior</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evoxine/pseuds/Evoxine'>Evoxine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Lingerie, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Overstimulation, Rimming, Strippers &amp; Strip Clubs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:22:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24720781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evoxine/pseuds/Evoxine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>By day, Sehun is a paralegal at a law firm. By night, he dances for hundreds of enraptured people, covered by a mask and not much else. It's a part of his life that he hides from most, and everything goes well until one night, where he catches sight of someone he'd never expected to see.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>First Round</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt #24</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A brief glance at his watch tells Sehun that he has twelve – no, eleven now – minutes before he can leave the office. There’s a package waiting for him at his doorstep that he’s itching to open, leg jiggling excitedly at the thought of getting his hands on expensive silks and lace. Wanting this last stretch to pass quickly, Sehun turns back to the sheaf of papers on his desk. He’ll organise them into the appropriate files and drop them off with his boss; by the time he finishes doing so, he should be able to leave.</p>
<p>He gets to work, careful not to crinkle the pages as he sorts them out. Their litigation law firm, albeit small, is handling a prolific case against a large MNC and the team in charge is due to step into court in the upcoming weeks. It’s a huge case, one that will likely catapult the firm’s name up the list should they win it. </p>
<p>Sehun’s been on the team since the beginning, working closely with other paralegals and associates to help his boss present an airtight case. Stressful is one way to put it, but thankfully, Sehun has the perfect avenue to rid some of that stress. </p>
<p>Whistling to himself, Sehun slots the last of the papers into a folder and collects the small stack of them into his arms. The walk to his boss’ office is short, but when there are boxes of files lining the space between desks and people constantly moving around, it takes almost twice as long as it should.</p>
<p>Sehun raps on the rich mahogany door and waits.</p>
<p>“Come in!”</p>
<p>He opens the door and steps in. There, across the room with the light of the setting sun framing his silhouette, is his boss. Kim Jongin, in all his glory, shirt unbuttoned at the collar and necktie resting on his desk in a neat ball. As it usually does, Sehun’s heart skips at the sight of him, hair just a little messy from his fingers, artfully framing those sharp eyes. The man is gorgeous, and he’s been the reason behind all of Sehun’s wet dreams since he started working here two years ago.</p>
<p>“Hey,” Jongin says with a tired smile. “More papers?”</p>
<p>“Just documents,” Sehun replies, setting them down on an empty spot. “No signatures needed or anything.”</p>
<p>“Great, thanks. I’ll glance through them tonight.”</p>
<p>Sehun clicks his tongue. “It’s Friday night; you should be relaxing instead of working.”</p>
<p>A chuckle, then Jongin lets out a groan as he stretches, arms rising high above his head. Sehun tries not to stare at the sinews in Jongin’s forearms. </p>
<p>“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to rest. Have a good weekend, Sehun.” He gives Sehun a friendly wink and Sehun swivels around to leave with a hasty goodbye, cheeks burning. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>Pausing only to lock the door behind him, Sehun dashes into his living room and plops down onto the rug, package between his legs as he unearths his trusty pair of scissors from the drawer it lies in. Pressing the edge of a blade to the tape holding his package together, Sehun slices through it and makes quick work of the flaps.</p>
<p>Lying inside on a pile of paper tulle are three exquisite sets of lingerie, from garter belts to thongs to stockings. The matching bralettes come with, but Sehun only wears those for special performances. </p>
<p>Much like his other sets, Sehun had ordered them from his favourite store, loving their designs and workmanship. He’s become such a regular that they have his measurements on file, and he never fails to get a nice discount whenever he places an order. </p>
<p>Sehun takes out the first set, the dainty lace a pearly cream in colour. The panties are exquisitely soft, the scalloped seams likely to cut across the highest part of his cheeks when he slides them on. Oh, he simply can’t wait to try them on. </p>
<p>He dips into the bathroom for a quick shower, letting hot water rinse away the tiredness of the day. Once he dries off, he pads back into the living room, stark naked, and slips the cream panties on. </p>
<p>They fit like a dream, hugging the curves of his hips and the heft of his balls wonderfully. It’s tight enough across the crotch to highlight the outline of his cock, but not enough to the point where it would feel uncomfortable if he grew hard during a routine. Sehun steps in front of the wall-length mirror and spins around to check himself out. </p>
<p>God yes, his ass looks magnificent. This set will make him at least several hundreds in tips tomorrow night, maybe even a thousand if he’s lucky. Mighty pleased, Sehun shimmies them off and returns to the box for the next pair. </p>
<p>A pale pink thong with little bows, the fabric slipping nicely between his cheeks. Humming, Sehun cups himself and lets go, testing the give of the fabric. His cock, already plumping up just from being in lingerie, bounces just the slightest before it stills. Excellent, that’s exactly what he wants. They’ll be perfect for private clients who are willing to shell out the money to be able to look at that up close.</p>
<p>The last pair is the raciest, a strappy, black silk number that just about covers the important bits. The fabric crisscrosses his buttocks, and if he leans forward… oh yes, there’s a peek at his little hole. He probably won’t be wearing this pair to work, because there are several touchy customers who don’t seem to heed the rules of the club: look but don’t touch. Instead, he’ll upload a few pics of himself in them to his blog – judging by the comments left, it’s due time he released another photoset. </p>
<p>Sehun slips out of the panties and places them back into the box before flopping down onto the couch with a grin. This weekend will be a good one. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>Most of the day goes by quickly with the help of errands, housecleaning, and an hour of running. It isn’t long before Sehun’s hopping into the shower to get ready, doing a quick check to make sure everything is smooth and supple. There’s music playing in the background, courtesy of his phone and his trusty speakers, and Sehun sways along to the beat as he blow-dries his hair and applies his make-up. </p>
<p>He slips into a comfortable pair of jeans and a tee and drags hair wax through his hair. Then, excited for what the rest of the night will bring, Sehun skips out of the apartment with his bag in hand. </p>
<p>It’s a fifteen-minute bike ride to the club and Sehun speeds through the streets with ease, each steady push of his feet on the pedals bringing him closer and closer. He could drive, but he likes the brief warm-up, likes how his thighs are just a little sore when he finally hops off his bike.</p>
<p>The sky is turning a rustic shade of purple when he locks his bike and slips in the employee’s entrance. Inside, the club is buzzing with employees as everyone gets ready to open for the night. Dancers are dressing up, bouncers are helping out with the set-up, bartenders are checking inventory… Sehun loves the vibe of it all. Everyone here is like his second family and sometimes he can’t help but wonder how he’d gotten so lucky, being able to do what he loves alongside such great people. </p>
<p>“Hi cutie,” Sehun hears, and he turns to see Hanna stepping out the ladies’ changing room. They’d started working at <em>Savior</em> within weeks of each other, becoming fast friends since they purchased matching stilettos. “Ready for your turn up on the main stage tonight?”</p>
<p>He gives her a wink and pats his backpack. “Oh, you have no idea.”</p>
<p>She laughs as she turns around, sweeping her hair over her shoulder. “Can’t wait to see all the men with their jaws on the ground.” Sehun steps close and does up the clasp of her choker. “I don’t even know what your program looks like, but I know you’ll have them eating out of the palm of your hand.”</p>
<p>Sehun kisses her on the cheek. “I’ll buy you dinner next Friday?”</p>
<p>“Mm yes, that French place near Viktor’s apartment?”</p>
<p>“It’s a date,” Sehun says, and Hanna sends him off towards the men’s changing rooms with a smack to the butt. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>The spotlights are hot and glaring, but Sehun focuses on the softness of the lace hugging his cock and the solidity of the pole in his hands. He’s got the cream set on tonight, the matching garters and thigh-highs finished off with glittering heels, and he feels <em>powerful</em>.</p>
<p>On one Saturday every month, a dancer gets the honour of performing solo up on the stage, the opportunity given to the one with the highest votes. The night consists of three routines, spaced out evenly between the other group performances, the special production promoted with posters uniquely designed to fit the featured dancer. Although Sehun has only been working at the club for a little over a year, this would be his third time performing solo; his boss had even gifted him a new mask to commemorate his achievement. </p>
<p>That mask sits against his cheekbones now, protection, encouragement, and his stage persona all in one.</p>
<p>Sehun takes a breath, smiles, and music explodes into life. </p>
<p>Being on stage is addictive, there’s truly no other word for it. Hundreds of adoring eyes watching his every move, the faint vibrations of the bass against the soles of his feet, the electric brush of his own fingers against his bare skin… This is what excites him. Sehun’s blood thrums whenever he’s in <em>Savior</em>, be it on stage or out on the floor flitting between customers, leaving both men and women slack-jawed in his wake.</p>
<p>He’s a modest person, he really is, but Sehun knows that he makes quite the sight. Long legs and a slim waist, perfect bedroom eyes whenever he looks through his lashes, an ass that bounces just right when he dances. There must be a reason why the club’s patrons seem to love him, after all. </p>
<p>The first routine is over before he knows it. His knees are a little sore from working the pole and he can feel a faint sheen of sweat clogging his pores under the mask, but there are bills being flung onto the stage and he can barely hear his own pulse over the roar of the audience’s cheers. </p>
<p>Lights go off, the curtains come down, and Sehun bounds off the stage. He’s welcomed into a throng of fellow dancers and is instantly showered with praises, some in the form of words and others in the form of a pat to the butt and glossy kisses to the cheek. After the hubbub dies down and the others rush through last-minute preparations for their performances, Sehun ducks into the changing room for a quick drink of water and to fix his make-up. </p>
<p>He glances into the mirror and sees that he’s practically glowing, eyes bright and colour high on his cheeks. A quick brush of powder over the bridge of his nose and another thin layer of blood-red lipstick later, Sehun changes into a more stable pair of heels. </p>
<p>As much as he’d like to, he won’t be changing his outfit for this performance – no thong in existence will be able to provide the level of support he’ll need. Compared to the other two, his second routine would be focused on choreography and it’s the one that Sehun is proudest of. He’d choreographed it over the course of two weeks, spending most of his weekday nights in front of the floor-length mirror in his apartment, shirt plastered to his sweat-soaked skin. </p>
<p>Now he can finally showcase his hard work. </p>
<p>He’s just about to head back out when his phone pings, the sound muffled from where it’s hidden behind someone’s feather boa. </p>
<p>It’s a text from his boss. His <em>other</em> boss. </p>
<p>
  <em>Sorry to bother you when it’s so late, but I’m just wondering if you’re free at the moment?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I’m rather busy right now :( Did you need something? Is this about the case?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ah, no, it’s not about the case. Don’t worry about it, I’ll see you Monday. Have a good night! </em>
</p>
<p>Sehun sets his phone aside – he doesn’t have the time to speculate, he’ll do so later tonight when he’s all tucked up in bed. For now, he does a quick mental run-through of his dance and prays that it’ll all go smoothly. </p>
<p>The audience cheers, dancers flood off the stage, and it’s time for Sehun to return. </p>
<p>He dons his mask and takes a deep breath. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>The night ends on a spectacular high. Halfway through his last performance, Sehun had passed around water guns amongst the crowd. Then, armed with his own Super Soaker, he took it upon himself to launch the club into a water fight, kicking off his heels for the rest of the song. Not a single strand of hair on Sehun’s head is left dry by the time he takes his final bow. </p>
<p>Aware of how his lingerie has gone sheer from wetness, Sehun decides to give his lovely audience one last treat. With the Super Soaker resting on a shoulder, he drags a palm up the length of his cock, moulding the damp fabric around every ridge and curve. A wink and a tilt of the hips seals the deal, sending the club into a frenzy as he walks off the stage, heels in hand. </p>
<p>Just before he steps out of the spotlights, he feels the hairs on the back of his neck rise. Twisting to look over his shoulder, Sehun looks out into the crowd, only to be met with a sea of darkness. </p>
<p>Is there someone that he knows here? Watching him?</p>
<p>But he’s promptly ripped out of his thoughts when:</p>
<p>“You were <em>so</em> hot up there!” Hanna shrieks, pulling Sehun into a hug. His mask presses painfully against his cheekbones but Sehun ignores the discomfort in favour of squeezing his friend around the waist. “Oh my god, if only you were into girls – for a second there, even <em>I</em> wanted to fuck you.”</p>
<p>Sehun bursts out laughing, grabbing a fresh towel off a nearby shelf once they part and dragging it through his hair. </p>
<p>“You don’t even own a strap-on!”</p>
<p>She’s just about to reply when someone shouts her name. </p>
<p>“Shit,” she winces. With a firm tug on her bodysuit, Hanna exposes another couple of inches of her impressive cleavage. Sehun’s fallen asleep on that very cleavage before; her breasts are like marshmallows. “Heh, forgot I left a client tied to the chair. See you later babe, don’t leave without me!”</p>
<p>Sehun waves after her retreating back, waiting until she turns the corner before entering the dressing room. Time for a hot shower, followed by some foam rolling – his feet are sore. </p>
<p>Thirty minutes later and Sehun’s packing up, dressed in comfy sweats, hair washed and fluffing up as it dries naturally. His lingerie, carefully scrubbed clean with soap, sits in a Ziploc bag inside his backpack. He’ll hang them up when he gets home, where they’ll have as much time as they need to dry. After all, he won’t have any use of them until the following Saturday.</p>
<p>Before taking on his day job, Sehun would be at the club both Saturday and Sunday nights. But now, with the mental demands of his job at the law firm, he needs Sunday to rest, something he has concluded from experience. </p>
<p>The club’s closing within the hour and he’s exhausted, wanting nothing but his tips and his bed. Hanna is probably washing up too, so Sehun flops down into a chair and listens to the chatter coming from a few of his fellow dancers as he scrolls through social media. He’s just about to doze off when a flurry of knocks ring through the room. </p>
<p>“Bye boys,” Sehun calls, shouldering his backpack. “See you all next week!”</p>
<p>He gets a chorus of goodbyes in response, and Sehun exits the dressing room to see Hanna up against the opposite wall, chewing at a hangnail.</p>
<p>“Mm, here, your tips for the night.” She hands him an envelope stuffed full with cash and Sehun stashes it into his bag. “You’ve got enough in there to treat me to an eight-course meal.”</p>
<p>“Hint taken,” Sehun replies, offering her his arm. She takes it with a grin, and together they head out into the night. They live within minutes of each other, so Sehun usually drops her off before heading home. It’s nice, having company as he bikes down empty streets, the moon hanging heavy overhead and street lights illuminating the way back.</p>
<p>She hops on the back of the bike and huddles close, stuffing her hands into the pockets of Sehun’s sweatpants as he starts pedalling. It’s a quiet journey, the song of cicadas and the rush of air the only sounds that accompany them home. His quads are sore from all the work they’ve had to do today, but it’s a nice kind of burn that Sehun associates with a job well done. </p>
<p>“What a day,” Hanna yawns, her voice almost lost to the wind. “Can’t wait to doze off in my bath.”</p>
<p>“You have a date tomorrow, don’t you?”</p>
<p>Sehun feels her fingers flutter in excitement against his hips. “Oh yes, can’t wait. He’s <em>gorgeous</em>, probably a monster in bed if his pictures are anything to go by.”</p>
<p>They breeze around a bend and Sehun sees Hanna’s modest little townhouse just up ahead. There are lights on inside; her roommate must be home.</p>
<p>The bike skids to a stop by the curb and Hanna hops off, hair mussed and the faint imprint of Sehun’s shirt against her cheek. </p>
<p>“Tell Jonah I say hi.” </p>
<p>“Bye babe,” she drawls, hoisting her bag up on her shoulder. “Have a nice rest, yeah? I’ll send you pics of my date.”</p>
<p>“Enjoy!” Sehun calls after her. “Practice safe sex!”</p>
<p>Her laughter fades into the distance as he pushes off the curb and pedals home. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>After a whole day of lounging at home, dressed in nothing but boxers and fluffy slippers with a clay mask spread all over his face, Sehun feels rejuvenated enough to return to work. In fact, he feels so good from the weekend that he even dares to wear the black thong beneath his slacks. He’ll be needing something to ward off the upcoming Monday Blues and this will do the trick just fine. </p>
<p>Humming along to the radio, he straightens his tie and gives himself a final once-over in the mirror. Is it cocky to say that he looks good? Whatever, he’ll say it anyway. Grabbing his jacket, Sehun snatches his keys off the hook they hang on and breezes out the door, already thinking about what he’ll be having for breakfast.</p>
<p>He stops by his neighbourhood café, one of his favourite places to be in – it’s a family-run store, operated by a young lady and her grandmother. Sehun has been a loyal customer for years and he absolutely <em>loves</em> the grandmother, always happy to let her pat his cheeks and have a short chat about anything and everything. Along with his order, she never fails to slip a little treat inside, be it a cookie or a bite-sized cheesecake. </p>
<p>At the counter, he presents a large bouquet of sunflowers that he’d picked up along the way to Elise, who beams and thanks him. “Aw, thanks! Grandma’s gonna love these.” After one last brush of her fingers across the petals, she sets them aside. “So what’ll be today?” </p>
<p>Sehun orders two large lattes and a breakfast sandwich with extra melted cheese atop his eggs. Eliza strolls out from the kitchen as Elise punches in his order, and Sehun laughs when she titters over the flowers. </p>
<p>“They’re gorgeous!” </p>
<p>“Just like you,” Sehun winks, and Eliza lets out a hearty laugh. To the side, Elise hides a fond smile behind her hand. </p>
<p>“Well, for that compliment, you’ll have to take this with you.” </p>
<p>He walks out of the shop with the coffees in one hand and a paper bag filled with treats in the other. It’s a bit of a struggle getting into his car, but the engine’s purring and he’s pulling out into traffic soon enough. The drive to work is short, but rush hour can have him stuck in his car for up to an hour if he’s unlucky. The first time that happened, Jongin had been amazingly understanding, but Sehun doesn’t want to test the man’s patience towards constantly tardy employees. So far, that one time has been the only time, and Sehun always manages to arrive at work before his boss does. </p>
<p>Today, however, he walks inside the office to see Jongin already there. The man’s standing by one of the windows, hands in his pockets as he looks down at the rousing city. </p>
<p>“Morning,” Sehun says, pausing at his desk to free his hands. “You’re here early.”</p>
<p>He grabs one of the coffees and the free blueberry crumble muffin that Eliza had gifted him and walks over to where Jongin is. </p>
<p>“Here’s your coffee, along with a muffin.”</p>
<p>Jongin takes the food, expression unreadable. “A muffin?”</p>
<p>“New flavour.” Sehun licks a few crumbs off the pad of his thumb, missing the way Jongin’s eyes follow the dart of his tongue. “Haven’t tried it yet, but I bet it’s good.”</p>
<p>At that, the corner of Jongin’s mouth tilts up. “From that café you love, right?”</p>
<p>“Of course, would I buy coffee from anywhere else?”</p>
<p>A soft laugh, then Jongin raises his coffee cup in thanks. </p>
<p>They spend a few minutes sipping their coffees and gazing out of the window, the companionable silence only broken when Jongin clears his throat and asks, “So, how was your weekend?”</p>
<p>Images of Saturday night flash by in Sehun’s mind and he grins, shifting his weight onto one leg just to feel the brush of silk against his cock. “It was amazing. How was yours?”</p>
<p>A subtle lift of a shoulder, then Jongin glances back when the door opens and announces the arrival of more coworkers. “Mine was,” he pauses, turning his attention back to Sehun, “great.”</p>
<p>“Yeah? What’d you do?”</p>
<p>Jongin takes a large gulp of coffee and Sehun takes the chance to stare at the dip of the man’s throat. “Caught a breathtaking performance.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>It’s a couple of days later when Sehun suddenly recalls the text messages he’d received on Saturday night from Jongin. The whole team is cooped up in a meeting room, hunched over files as the date of the trial looms closer. </p>
<p>“Hey, did you need me to do something?”</p>
<p>Jongin looks up, confused. “I did?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I just remembered that you texted me over the weekend? It sounded like you wanted –” Sehun blinks, alarmed. “A-are you okay?”</p>
<p>Everyone’s looking over at them; more specifically, at Jongin who’s currently coughing up a lung. His ears are turning redder by the second and Sehun is positive that there are tears in his eyes. The wheezing goes on for a worrying amount of time – when Jongin finally catches his breath, he’s got his tie loosened and the top two buttons of his shirt undone, exposing the crests of flushed collarbones. </p>
<p>Sehun rips his gaze away from Jongin’s open collar. </p>
<p>“Water?” He slides his own glass, untouched, towards Jongin.</p>
<p>Jongin drains it in seconds. “Thank you,” he croaks, not meeting Sehun’s eyes as he sets the glass back down. “I, uh, choked on something.” That’s the worst excuse Sehun’s ever heard, but he chooses to let it drop. </p>
<p>A beat, then Jongin wets his lips and takes a deep breath, turning towards Sehun’s general direction. “Don’t worry about it, I didn’t need you to do anything.” He doesn’t give Sehun any time to respond before he gets up and walks out of the room, the door shutting behind him with a definitive snick.</p>
<p>The silence is broken when Jongdae, his fellow paralegal, throws a wad of balled up paper at him and asks, “What’d you do to him?”</p>
<p>“I didn’t do anything! I just asked him a question! You were present for that!” If the pitch of his voice rises progressively with each exclamation, no one deigns to point it out. </p>
<p>Jongdae crooks a disbelieving brow. “Well, that must’ve been one hell of a loaded question. Looks like you broke him.”</p>
<p>Wincing, Sehun looks over his shoulder at the closed door. “Do you think I should go talk to him?” </p>
<p>“Yes,” everyone choruses, and Sehun spares a moment to glare balefully at his colleagues before he bolts out of the meeting room. </p>
<p>He finds Jongin in the bathroom with his hands stuck underneath the running faucet. Jongin has fixed his shirt and tie, and is already back to looking as gorgeous as he did before his coughing fit. This time, Jongin doesn’t avoid looking right into Sehun’s eyes when their gazes lock in the mirror. </p>
<p>“Um, are you okay? Sorry if my question crossed a line, I just thought…” He trails off, suddenly feeling very unsure of himself. </p>
<p>The water shuts off and the sound of ripping paper towels is jarring to Sehun’s ears. </p>
<p>“Hey, you didn’t. I should be the one apologising; my reaction was quite over the top. You had every right to ask, I just didn’t see it coming.”</p>
<p>Sehun draws his bottom lip through his teeth. “Okay. So there’s really nothing that you need me to do?”</p>
<p>Jongin smiles, a small curve of the lips that has Sehun’s heart jumping into his throat. It’s mildly embarrassing, really, how much of a goner he is for this man. </p>
<p>“Nothing, I promise. It was just a casual text.” They exit the bathroom, Jongin holding the door open for Sehun to go through before following. “Hm, maybe I should text you guys more, if my messages immediately come off as something work related.”</p>
<p>Somehow, Sehun manages not to let it show just how much he wants that. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>The rest of the week passes by in a hectic blur, with hours spent rifling through papers and writing pages and pages of notes that they probably won’t even end up using during the trial. Hell, Sehun had written so much that his palm cramped up at one point. Being around good company (read: Jongin) is the only reason Sehun made it through relatively unscathed. </p>
<p>Exhausted, he ends up spending the whole of Saturday morning in bed, wrapped up in the duvet and face half-buried in his favourite pillow. If it wasn’t for the sunlight streaming into his room, Sehun thinks he would’ve stayed asleep well past lunchtime. </p>
<p>As it is, Sehun makes the most of what time he has left before he has to leave for the club. After a great lunch of grilled cheese and a fresh salad, he drops one of his favourite bath bombs into the tub and takes a long, hot soak, before finishing off with a thorough exfoliation of his body. </p>
<p>Silky smooth and smelling like candy floss, he calls Hanna over. </p>
<p>Each armed with a glass of wine, Hanna settles down between Sehun’s legs and lets him do her hair while an action flick plays in the background. They chat over the sounds of the movie, Sehun listening as Hanna delves headfirst into a detailed recount of her recent date. Inevitably, the conversation turns towards Sehun’s lack of a partner, and like many of the times before, Sehun easily deflects the question. </p>
<p>“Too busy with work,” he says, setting the curling iron down and running his fingers through her locks. “Any free time I have is spent on myself. Anyway, we have time to spare, want me to do your nails?”</p>
<p>And just like that, Hanna’s train of thought derails, switching tracks to nail colours and designs, and Sehun exhales in relief. It’s hard enough to admit to himself that he’s stupidly infatuated with his boss, he doesn’t want to have to vocalise that fact to anyone else. </p>
<p>Night falls and they get ready to leave for work, Hanna sticking her head into Sehun’s closet and selecting an outfit for him: red lace cheekies, thigh highs, and a large silk shirt that he’s to leave unbuttoned. </p>
<p>As he swings a leg over his bike, energy comes back with a vengeance and Sehun cannot wait to step back into <em>Savior</em> and do what he loves. He’s working the floor tonight, and there’s something about walking through throngs of people that keeps his blood buzzing, a different high to performing on stage. On the floor, he gets to interact with the patrons directly, gets to look them in the eyes and hear their voices – all things that appeal to someone who enjoys close contact with others. </p>
<p>Hanna whistles a cheery tune in his ear as he pedals, wind whipping through their hair, and it’s almost picturesque. Well, it would be if they lived in the countryside and didn’t have to bike right next to cars. </p>
<p>“You’re gonna get so many requests tonight,” says Hanna, the words slipping right into his ear. A car horn blares a few lanes over and Sehun speeds up just a little. “After your solo stage? Damn, if you don’t get at least twenty requests tonight, I’m calling bullshit.” </p>
<p>Sehun laughs. “I’ll keep a tally just for you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>Just an hour into his shift and Sehun feels like royalty. There are eyes trailing after his every move, running down the length of his legs and following the sway of his hips. The looks might occasionally border on violating, but with the presence of bouncers everywhere, big, burly men that treat him like a younger brother, Sehun knows that he’s safe. </p>
<p>Flitting amongst the crowd, Sehun pauses ever so often for brief dances with those that catch his eye – quiet ones with electrifying eyes and a sharp jawline, glasses always filled with amber liquid. These are the ones that so desperately want to touch, and yet are scared that they’d be crossing a line, so Sehun takes pity on them and guides their hands to his waist for a stolen moment in the dark. Their touch, tentative at the start, gets a little bolder by the time Sehun leaves with a wink and a blown kiss.</p>
<p>This is what he always does, and all of them want him to stay for a little longer so they can touch a little more – Sehun can tell from the way fingers tighten on his hips and the soft wait that always comes from between their lips. Alas, rules are rules and Sehun doesn’t want to risk getting them thrown out of the club. </p>
<p>But if he spends a longer time with men that remind him of his boss, well, it’s a secret only he knows. </p>
<p>Tonight, Sehun has armed himself with a bottle of vodka, topping off empty glasses or pouring shots right into open mouths. He drinks right from the bottle, leaving smears of blood-red lipstick behind, and grins to himself when he sees pupils dilate at the sight of his lips wrapped around the bottle’s mouth. </p>
<p>People part for him and Sehun willingly fills the void, letting the music guide his body as the buzz of alcohol settles into a warm flame in his belly. The lights cast sharp shadows across the club, highlighting the pearly white of his shirt and the flush riding high on his cheeks, and Sehun doesn’t have to look in the mirror to know that he’s a sight to behold. </p>
<p>The number of tokens given to him has easily surpassed twenty (Sehun can already hear Hanna’s <em>see? I told you so!</em> in his mind), but as per usual, none of them catch Sehun’s eye and the tokens sit unused in his jar up on the bar counter. Nonetheless, Sehun appreciates them all, even though the constant trips back and forth from the bar can get quite tiring. Every dancer on the floor has a jar, and the number of tokens in them determines the amount of extra tips received at the end of the night – the more tokens the better, of course! </p>
<p>The vodka disappears at some point, probably left behind at one of the tables where Sehun spent a little too much time flirting. Hands empty and itching for another drink, Sehun makes for the bar once more, intent on something a little lighter this time. </p>
<p>As he waits for Kyungsoo to unearth a bottle of his favourite champagne, Sehun leans against the counter and lets his gaze sweep out across the club. Amongst the hundreds of people moving along to the music, Sehun spots countless couples making out, hands beneath clothing and venturing into places usually best left to the bedroom. Deep in the alcoves and behind sheer curtains, clothes are coming off and carnal pleasure is being discovered, and Sehun momentarily wonders what it feels like to fuck in a public place. </p>
<p>He’s come close a few times, but before it could go any further than heavy petting, Sehun would always put a stop to it. It’s never felt right.</p>
<p>His shirt slips off a shoulder and Sehun looks away from the scene to fix it. When he glances back up, his heart stutters to a stop. There’s blood rushing through his ears and the air feels oppressively hot, sticking to his skin and sending his stomach plunging to the ground. <br/>  <br/>Those eyes. He would recognise those eyes anywhere. Jongin’s halfway across the room and partly shrouded in the dark, but Sehun <em>knows</em> it’s him. He’s got his mask on, so chances are that Jongin doesn’t know who he is, but there’s an intensity in Jongin’s gaze that has doubt churning in his gut. </p>
<p>Sehun is so distraught with the fact that <em>Jongin</em> is here that his panic level spikes and his fight or flight syndrome kicks in with full force. He bolts away from the bar, ignoring Kyungsoo’s calls of his name, and is so focused on making it to the changing rooms that he doesn’t see Hanna making a beeline for him.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, he’s only mere feet away from the door when Hanna catches him with a vice-like grip around his wrist. </p>
<p>“Hey you,” she sing-songs, “come dance with me!” </p>
<p>“Uh, I’m –” Sehun swallows, feeling his throat dry up. “I gotta go to the bathroom for a minute.”</p>
<p>Hanna frowns, easily honing in on the change in Sehun’s mood. “Why? Did something happen? You had too much to drink and need to throw up?”</p>
<p>“What? No, I just need a minute. I’ll be right back, okay?”</p>
<p>Without waiting for her reply, Sehun twists his arm out of her grip and elbows his way to peace and quiet. Thankfully, he doesn’t bump into anyone else, and he stumbles into the empty dressing room with a heavy sigh of relief. </p>
<p>Sehun spends a long time sitting with his head in his hands. If that is Jongin and if Jongin had recognised him, what will that mean for his day job? Will he be pulled off cases? Or worse, fired? As much as Sehun loves working at the club, he knows this won’t be a sustainable career. </p>
<p>God, this is horrible. One peek at the mirror shows him that he’s pale as a sheet and Sehun grimaces at his reflection. Sehun lets a few more minutes pass before he grits his teeth and rises to his feet. There’s no point sitting here and letting his imagination run wild, so he’s going to go back out there and pretend that nothing happened. Plausible deniability, right?</p>
<p>Right. </p>
<p>Working methodically, Sehun smooths out the wrinkles in his shirt, tugs up his thigh highs, and fiddles with his hair until it falls the way he wants them to. He hesitates at the door, but only for a moment. </p>
<p>Out on the dance floor, Hanna is waiting for him. </p>
<p>Suddenly feeling a little guilty for leaving her without an explanation, Sehun sidles up to her and says into her ear, “I'm back. Wanna dance?”</p>
<p>She brightens. “Yeah! There’s a platform free, just over there.”</p>
<p>Sehun follows her to said platform, registering the way hundreds of patrons turn their attention over to them the instant they’ve stepped up. He wonders if Jongin is a part of these hundreds, if he’s there in the crowd looking up at him, anticipation hot in his veins.</p>
<p>But Sehun shakes that thought right out of his mind. Now, he needs to put on a performance – it should be easy, because he’s done this countless times, and the coolness of the pole in his grip is ever familiar. And yet… for the first time in a long time, he feels nervous. </p>
<p>There are half a dozen other dancers up on identical platforms spaced out evenly throughout the club, and Sehun takes a split second or two just to watch them dance. It helps to ground him, helps remind him of what his job is.</p>
<p>He catches the grin that Hanna throws his way. With a wink, he hoists himself up the pole and flips upside down. Alright, here goes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>Monday morning follows hot on the heels of a sleepless Sunday night. </p>
<p>Sehun makes it out of bed from sheer willpower alone and relies on muscle memory and habit to get through his morning routine. For the first time in a long time, he skips his daily stop at the café, wanting to arrive at the office before Jongin so that he can hunch over his work and pretend to be busy. </p>
<p>He does just that, relieved to see that he’s the first one in the office. With the time he has before his colleagues start arriving, Sehun brews himself a mug of instant coffee and scrounges up a few snacks in lieu of breakfast. Then he gathers a pile of papers, boots up his computer, and dives headfirst into work. </p>
<p>Turns out, his plan works a little too well. Sehun gets so engrossed in his work that when someone taps him on the shoulder, he lets out a yowl that sounds embarrassingly like a terrified cat. </p>
<p>“Dude, I’ve been calling your name for the past, like, hour.”</p>
<p>Sehun, with a hand over his pounding heart, somehow manages to find it in himself to roll his eyes. “You’ve only been here for half that time, you liar.”</p>
<p>A grin, then Jongdae’s jerking his thumb over his shoulder and saying, “We’ve got a meeting in ten. Just thought I should tell you because it seemed as though you didn’t hear Jongin when he announced it a few minutes back.”</p>
<p>At the mention of his boss, Sehun winces. </p>
<p>“What?” Jongdae asks. “What’s that look for?”</p>
<p> “Nothing,” Sehun hurries to say. “Just stressed over this case, that’s all.”</p>
<p>Jongdae seems to accept that explanation and leaves with another clap to Sehun’s shoulder. Once he’s out of earshot, Sehun groans and drops his head onto his desk. This meeting is an impromptu one – his calendar doesn’t have anything set – and Sehun is so not ready for it. </p>
<p>He stares at the small clock sitting innocently by his computer screen and follows the second hand as it makes its rounds around the clock face. Minutes roll by sluggishly, and when eight of them have passed, Sehun takes a long drink of water before rising to his feet. It doesn’t seem to help; his throat feels as dry as the desert. </p>
<p>With all the needed documents in his arms, Sehun heads towards the meeting room and takes his usual seat, resolutely looking away from both the door and Jongin’s seat to his left. He doodles in the corner of his notebook, random squiggles gradually morphing into coherent letters, and Sehun nearly slaps himself silly when he realises that he’s starting to write out Jongin’s name. </p>
<p>“Okay,” Jongin calls, striding into the room and stopping mere feet away from Sehun’s side, hip cocked and a hand in his pocket. He’s close enough for Sehun to pick up the scent of his cologne, sharp and intoxicating.</p>
<p>“Sorry for the sudden meeting, but I’ve just been given a bunch of new documents and we have to split up the work. The trial is in eight days – I know I’m asking a lot from all of you, but we’ll need to go through every single word in preparation. I’ll give everyone two days off after the trial is over, I promise.”</p>
<p>There’s not a single complaint to be heard from the team and Sehun lifts his head enough to catch a grateful smile gracing Jongin’s face. </p>
<p>Jongin scans the room, gaze briefly locking with Sehun’s. For that split second, Sehun stops breathing. </p>
<p>“Well, shall we get started?”</p>
<p>Thank god it’s just work. In fact, he’d welcome <em>more</em> work right now if it means never having to deal with the elephant in the room. It’s practically parading back and forth in the short space between the two of them, begging to be given attention. He doesn't know if he's imagining things, but there's no way he has the energy to have an internal debate with himself over that right now. </p>
<p>Sehun grits his teeth, accepts the sheaf of papers handed to him, and begins. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>The smell of food – pizza, to be specific – wafts in from outside, and the reactive growl of his stomach is what finally convinces Sehun to take a break. His fingers ache as soon as he sets his pen down, each joint cracking as soon as he stretches them out. </p>
<p>He’s one of the few left in the room, the others already out there grabbing slices and chatting amongst themselves. There’s a tiny bit of lukewarm coffee left in his mug, and Sehun bravely drains the rest with a cough. Pizza will mask the taste of that, right?</p>
<p>Five minutes later, he’s got three slices stacked on a paper plate. Wanting a bit of fresh air, Sehun heads out to the small balcony that their office boasts and settles into one of the deck chairs, enjoying the cityscape along with his heap of dough and cheese. It’s a good reset, the familiar sounds of a thriving city helping soothe his stressed mind. </p>
<p>After a period of time, however, his thoughts drift back to Jongin. </p>
<p>Maybe he should just ask if Jongin was anywhere near the club last night? If the answer is no, then that would mean he must’ve seen someone else. But…if he randomly brings up the club, wouldn’t Jongin ask why he was asking him something like this in the first place?</p>
<p>Sehun rips another mouthful of pizza off the slice and chews in frustration. This is truly the epitome of overthinking, he grumbles to himself, chasing the pizza down with a mouthful of diet soda. Maybe if he –</p>
<p>“Hello.”</p>
<p>Shit. </p>
<p>The object of both his desires and current nightmares is right there next to him, forearms resting against the edge of the balcony wall as sunlight bounces off his ridiculously shiny hair. </p>
<p>“Hi,” Sehun manages to reply, pulse rapidly picking up speed. </p>
<p>Jongin tosses a look at him over his shoulder. “Didn’t see you in there. Came out here to escape, huh?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, needed a breather.”</p>
<p>“Tell me about it. It’s been a few tough weeks. Months, even.”</p>
<p>All Sehun can do is nod wordlessly, food lying forgotten on his lap as below them, a firetruck rushes by with its sirens ablaze. When the noise abates, Sehun has already come up with an excuse to head back into the office like the goddamn coward he is. Staying out here with Jongin is too much too soon. </p>
<p>Alas, he doesn’t have the chance to use said excuse, because Jongin speaks up first. “You’ve been working very hard recently,” he says, fingers chasing after droplets of condensation on his own soda can. “Your, ah, performance is quite impressive. I’ll be sure to keep it in mind for the upcoming evaluation.”</p>
<p>Sehun stares at the back of Jongin’s head, wondering if the subtle dip of Jongin’s voice was all in his mind. He’s so distracted by the possibility it might be real that he doesn’t process Jongin stepping closer to him until there’s a hand on his shoulder, Jongin’s pinky brushing just over the curve of his neck.</p>
<p>Then Jongin squeezes, the brief tightening of his grip sending air spiralling out of Sehun’s lungs. </p>
<p>“Keep it up.”</p>
<p>With that, he disappears back indoors, leaving Sehun a hot mess out on the balcony. </p>
<p>Needless to say, Sehun doesn’t finish his lunch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>Apart from that one incident, however, things remain extraordinarily normal. Jongin gives off no indication whatsoever that he’s seen his employee wearing lace panties while pole dancing, so Sehun’s fears gradually start to fade as time passes. </p>
<p>The trial starts and Sehun does the responsible thing, sacrificing a couple of Saturday nights at <em>Savior</em> in favour of supporting Jongin with the case. It sucks, but even if he did find time for a shift, Sehun’s positive he would’ve just spent the whole night sleeping behind the bar by Kyungsoo’s feet anyway. </p>
<p>For twelve days, Sehun spends most of his time either in the courthouse or the office, surviving on instant coffee and takeaways. He only goes home to shower and pass out for a few hours, body and mind so tired that he’s asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow. </p>
<p>As a result, he spends a ridiculous amount of time with his boss.</p>
<p>Jongin’s the first one at court and the last one to leave for home – on some nights, Sehun is positive that the man sleeps at his desk. They’re constantly around each other, be it sitting side-by-side outside the courtroom or holed up in the same meeting room back at the office with the others. It’s not the ideal scenario by any means, but Sehun refuses to give up the casual conversations and the easy laughs that come with all this time spent together.</p>
<p>He learns a whole lot about his boss, random tidbits like which of his three dogs is his favourite, his most hated alcoholic beverage, and how he gave his sister a scar on her thigh. They blast shitty pop music and Jongin laughs when Sehun forces a whining Jongdae to dance with him, even managing to start a conga line that weaves awkwardly through the tables. Sehun gets a bruise on the hip and Jongin stubs a toe, but they do it again only two days later. </p>
<p>It’s twelve long days, packed with work and stress and too much coffee, but Sehun thinks it’s really not that bad. </p>
<p>To top it all off, months and months of slogging it out over this case proves to be extremely worth it. They emerge with a victory on a cloudy Monday, Jongin’s eyes wide with thinly veiled surprise when the judge announces the verdict. He remains seated up at the plaintiff’s table for a while even as the courtroom begins to empty out, papers neatly arranged around him and not a single hair out of place. </p>
<p>Sehun stays in the gallery until they’re the only two left in the room.</p>
<p>“Huh,” Jongin says, still staring straight ahead at the now empty judge’s bench. “That turned out well.”</p>
<p>There’s a pregnant pause, during which Sehun stares at the back of Jongin’s head, mouth parched and brain switched off. The silence breaks when he suddenly chokes out a disbelieving laugh, the reality of what just happened hitting him all at once, sending bubbles of mirth spilling out from the depths of his throat. </p>
<p> Jongin whips around to look at him, and Sehun sees the corners of his mouth twitch before the lawyer’s chest starts to rumble and he joins in the laughter. </p>
<p>“Oh god,” Sehun wheezes, wiping at his eyes. “You know, I didn’t actually think we would win. I thought maybe they’d settle, or their lawyers would be so expensive that losing wouldn’t be an option for them.”</p>
<p>The chair squeaks across the polished floor when Jongin slumps back into it with his full weight, broad shoulders shaking ever so slightly as he chuckles. </p>
<p>“Hey, c’mon, no faith in me?”</p>
<p>Loosening his tie, Sehun pulls it off over his head and slips it into his briefcase. There’s a vibration from the inside of his pocket – probably a colleague wanting to know how the trial went. </p>
<p>“I have complete faith in you and your abilities, but you know just as well as I do that sometimes the good people simply don’t win.”</p>
<p>He hears Jongin’s thoughtful hum and watches as his boss tilts his face up towards the ceiling. </p>
<p>“Yeah, you’re right. At least things worked out for us this time.” Then Jongin’s standing, stepping out from behind the table and pushing the chair back into place. “Wanna grab some lunch? It’s on me.”</p>
<p>“Not gonna say no to a free lunch,” Sehun says, and follows Jongin out of the courtroom. “Besides, you’re my ride.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>They end up in a bistro, squished into a corner booth as they scan through the overpriced menus, eventually deciding on a sandwich and soup combo each. Sehun takes the chance during a lull in conversation to surreptitiously study Jongin’s profile, following the slope of his nose and the fan of his lashes. </p>
<p>The man looks at peace, the stress around his eyes slowly fading away. He instantly looks younger, almost boyish, and Sehun can’t help the flutter of his heart when the sunlight catches the flecks of honey in Jongin’s irises. </p>
<p>Jongin looks away from the constant stream of passersby outside and props his chin up on a hand. “You’ve been breaking your back over this case,” he says, playing with the straw in his drink. “I’m not sure we would’ve won if we didn’t have you.”</p>
<p>“Oh please,” Sehun hastens to say, feeling rather flustered at the sudden praise. “I wasn’t the only one working on this case.”</p>
<p>“Sure, but none of the others put in as much work as you did.” Jongin’s words have an air of finality behind them and Sehun decides to let him have this win, too. </p>
<p>Lunch is quickly finished, suppressed hunger rearing up in their bellies when their meals arrive. They eat until their plates are empty and their insides are warm, after which Jongin pays for lunch – much to Sehun’s chagrin – and they stroll out of the bistro, shoulder to shoulder.</p>
<p>“So how are you going to spend your days off?”</p>
<p>Sehun, momentarily distracted by the display window of a bakery across the street, answers with an innocent “Hm?” He’s been so busy with the trial that it’s been a week since he’d stepped foot into Eliza’s store, and a craving for blueberry crumble muffins smacks him right in the face.</p>
<p>Sure, he might’ve just eaten, but that doesn’t mean he can’t get something sweet for dessert, right? They probably won’t hold a candle to Eliza’s muffins, but something is better than nothing… </p>
<p>Jongin laughs and gestures to the crosswalk. “C’mon, let’s go take a look.”</p>
<p>It’s with a childlike excitement that Sehun bounds across the street and into the bakery, inhaling deep once he’s inside and snatching up an empty tray. Jongin follows at a more leisurely pace, peering over Sehun’s shoulder as he hems and haws over which pastries to get in addition to his muffin. </p>
<p>“You have a sweet tooth, I see.”</p>
<p>Sehun grins, picking out a chocolate croissant for tomorrow’s breakfast. “Sugar is the best drug on this planet,” he declares, making eyes at the selection of cakes from across the shop. “Only weirdos don’t like sugar. You want something? My treat, since you covered lunch.”</p>
<p>“Sure, surprise me.”</p>
<p>“Deal,” Sehun says, and breezes over to the counter. </p>
<p>Jongin smiles to himself and steps back to watch as Sehun chats to the young lady behind the display case, fingertip tapping against the glass. His purchases are boxed and bagged up, and Sehun hands his cash over to the cashier with a flourish. </p>
<p>They’re reunited at the door, where Sehun hands Jongin a smaller paper bag. </p>
<p>“Here. Eat it when you want to give yourself a treat later; let me know what you think.”</p>
<p>The bag trades hands and their fingers brush. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sehun returns to work on Thursday after forty-eight hours of sleeping, eating, and soaking in the bath. It was time well spent without anything on his plate, finally able to let his brain shut down and just autopilot his way through the hours. Nothing really beats the comfort that comes from padding around barefoot, swaddled in a fluffy robe, and curling up onto his couch with a hot mug of cocoa. </p><p>Hidden from view, Sehun’s toenails are ten different colours and he’s got a large butterfly drawn on his thigh in Sharpie – both courtesy of his sweet little niece. On his kitchen counter are two containers filled with cookies that they had baked together, cookies that Sehun’s brother purposefully left at his house in order to spare his wife from the horror that is their child on a sugar high. Sehun’s not complaining whatsoever.</p><p>Still coasting on their victory, the atmosphere at the firm is bright and positive for the rest of the week, everyone with a load off their backs and easy smiles on their faces. There’s still work to be done, of course, but Jongin tells them during their morning meeting that nothing is urgent and to take their time. </p><p>“Hey,” Jongin says, holding Sehun back with a hand on his elbow. Around them, the rest are filing out of the room. “It was delicious.”</p><p>“Yeah? It’s one of my favourite flavour combinations.”</p><p>“Never thought I’d like the taste of alcohol in my desserts, but that was a good cake.”</p><p>Sehun smirks. “No one picks out better desserts than I do. It’s a talent, I tell you.”</p><p>Laughing, Jongin gathers his things and holds out an arm towards the door. Sehun takes the hint and heads out, with Jongin close behind. </p><p>“Actually, perhaps you could do me a favour. My sister’s birthday is in a few days, and my mom has put me in charge of cake shopping. Perhaps you’d be free to help me select one over the weekend?”</p><p>Sehun’s mind jumps immediately to a four-letter word that starts with <em>D</em> and ends with <em>E</em>, but he wisely banishes that thought and clears his throat. “Yeah, sure.”</p><p>“How about, um, Saturday?” </p><p>“That works, but it’ll have to be in the afternoon if that’s okay.”</p><p>He meets Jongin’s gaze and there’s a weight in those dark irises that brings goosebumps to the surface. His pulse thrums a little faster and Sehun swallows instinctively, unable to look away. </p><p>“Yeah,” Jongin says, the moment suddenly gone. “Saturday afternoon is just fine.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>“It’s <em>not</em> a date,” Sehun tells his reflection firmly, a hand reaching out to pat along the dresser top until it comes into contact with a bottle of cologne. “Not a date.”</p><p>It might not be a date, but he sure is dressed for one. His favourite pair of jeans, a thin cotton button-up that he French tucks into his waistband, and a subtle chain around his neck that (apparently) emphasises the creaminess of his skin and the sharpness of his clavicles. </p><p>Sehun hopes it isn’t too much, but even if it is, he no longer has time to change. </p><p>The screen of his phone is lit up with a text, and if Sehun squints at it, he can just make out Jongin’s name. Fuck, he must already be downstairs. One more nervous check of his hair, then Sehun’s steeling his resolve and heading out the door. </p><p>He steps out the front doors of his building and sees Jongin there, leaning against the side of his car while he peers down at his phone through expensive sunglasses. </p><p>Dressed in just a simple black t-shirt, Jongin is a vision, and Sehun can feel his crush balloon embarrassingly quickly at the sight. He’s never spent time with Jongin outside of a work context before, so it feels as though he’s going into it completely blind, and he’s terribly unprepared for whatever might come his way. </p><p>“Hello,” Jongin says pleasantly, slipping his phone away. “Thanks for helping; wouldn’t want to get her a cake that she doesn’t like. That has already happened twice, by the way. Both times, she called me hopeless.”</p><p>Sehun snorts, hoping his ears don’t betray how fond he is of this man. “Third time’s the charm?”</p><p>Jongin’s face brightens. “Yeah! Shall we?”</p><p>And so Sehun folds himself into the passenger seat of Jongin’s car, trying his very best to ignore how the entire vehicle carries Jongin’s scent, alluring and light and addictive. He directs Jongin to Eliza’s café – as one of her long-time favourite regulars, Sehun has the privilege of placing custom orders. </p><p>During the short drive there, Jongin fills Sehun in on what he <em>thinks</em> his sister likes and dislikes when it comes to cakes and flavours. Not a fan of jams or whipped cream, prefers hints of crunch and tartness… By the time the car slows to a stop outside the store, Sehun already has a vague idea of what he wants to create. </p><p>Eliza is managing the displays while Elise handles a customer who’s checking out, but both give him matching waves in greeting when he steps inside. </p><p>“Hi sweetie.” Eliza wipes her hands clean and leans over the counter, the wrinkles around her eyes showing when she smiles. “Brought a friend today, I see.”</p><p>“He’s my boss.”</p><p>“Not when we’re out of the office,” Jongin quips. “Today, I’m just a friend.”</p><p>A tray of samples appears magically out of nowhere and Sehun instantly snatches up a piece of cookie. He passes one to Jongin, who accepts with a quirk of his lips. </p><p>“Ah, the one you buy breakfast for?”</p><p>“Indeed,” Jongin replies. “Very good breakfasts that I have you to thank for.”  </p><p>She’s charmed, Sehun can tell, which doesn’t come as a surprise. Jongin tends to have that effect on others. </p><p>“I’ll leave you two to chat,” Sehun says, sliding over to where Elise is. “Meanwhile, I’m going to create the best cake your sister will ever taste.”</p><p>Fifteen minutes later, Elise gives Sehun a high-five and promises that the cake will be a superior creation. He provides her with a collection date and tells her to add it to his Monday tab. </p><p>“Wow, buying him breakfast isn’t enough? Now you’re getting his sister a cake?”</p><p>Sehun rolls his eyes. “It’s just cake, don’t read too much into it.”</p><p>She finishes writing up the order and tears out the receipt. “Ordinarily, I wouldn’t.” She folds it into quarters and slides it over to Sehun. “But he’s cute. Really cute.” The end of her sentence is punctuated with a waggle of her eyebrows and Sehun wants to push her face into a bowl of frosting. </p><p>“Shut up,” he mutters. “It’s not like I don’t know that.”</p><p>“Is he single?”</p><p>Sehun keeps his gaze resolute on a display of fresh croissants. “As far as I know, yes.”</p><p>Elise drapes herself over the counter and snaps her fingers right in Sehun’s face. “Dude.”</p><p>“I don’t even know if he’s into guys,” Sehun hisses, praying to all gods above that his face isn’t bright red at this point. </p><p>Elise’s response is an unimpressed snort. “Just ask.”</p><p>Just – just ask? Sehun stares at her, dumbfounded. “You can’t <em>just ask</em> people that,” he squawks. Jongin looks over at the exclamation, curious. </p><p>The door opens before Elise can answer and a family enters, both children clearly excited at the prospect of some sweet treats. She greets them, all bright and cheerful, like she hasn’t just rattled Sehun’s world. </p><p>“Look,” she says, smile sliding off her face like melted butter when she turns back to him. “Just ask if he’s got a girlfriend. If he says no, ask if he’s got a <em>boyfriend</em>.” He gets a whack to the head with a pamphlet. “Stupid.”</p><p>Petulant, Sehun rubs at the spot.  </p><p>“Besides,” Elise goes on, “I’m kinda reading something there.”</p><p>“Where?”</p><p>“Between the two of you, genius.”</p><p>Sehun’s ready to <strong>DENY</strong> everything when Jongin approaches them and goes, “All done?”</p><p>“Yes!” Elise gestures to the receipt pinched between Sehun’s fingers. “Just bring that when you come and collect the cake.”</p><p>The receipt is handed over and Jongin slips it into his wallet. “Great, thank you so much.” </p><p>“You can thank me if it tastes good,” Elise grins. “But if it doesn’t, thank your friend instead.”</p><p>“Okay,” Sehun interrupts, “let’s go before she says any more rubbish.”</p><p>He grabs Jongin’s wrist and pulls him towards the door, ignoring the joint calls of farewell coming from grandmother and granddaughter. Jongin follows with a chuckle, and Sehun risks a glance over his shoulder just in time to see Elise leaning close to whisper in Eliza’s ear. </p><p>Oh great, he’s gonna get teased to hell and back when he comes in on Monday. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>After a nice lunch, Jongin drops Sehun off at the front of his building.</p><p>“Thanks for taking the time,” he says, a hand on the wheel and the other on the gearstick. “If by some godforsaken miracle she doesn’t like it, know that I appreciate it all the same.”</p><p>Sehun laughs, missing the way the sound brings a smile to Jongin’s face when he looks down to unbuckle his seat belt. “My pleasure. She’s gonna love it, I promise.”</p><p>“See you later.”</p><p>He steps out of the car and bends to give Jongin a wave goodbye, then waits until the convertible blends in with the rest of traffic before heading into the building. There’s a spring in his step and he whistles a merry tune as the elevator ascends. The day has started off exceptionally well, and Sehun knows those good vibes will carry on into the wee hours of the night. </p><p>With a few hours left before he has to leave for <em>Savior</em>, Sehun decides to change into something more comfortable and go for a much-needed haircut and grocery run. He’ll make sure that he’s well-fed <em>and</em> well-groomed for his return to the dance floor tonight. </p><p>When he gets home (for the second time), arms laden with bags and hair perfectly styled, Sehun puts a record on and unpacks his groceries. There’s a serenity to doing mundane chores with music playing in the background, the hardwood floors polished gold by the sunlight. It’s in this ambience that he whips up a quick meal and leaves it in the oven to keep warm before disappearing into his room for some planning. </p><p>After dinner, when the moon has risen and the dishes are done, Sehun turns his turntable off and leaves his apartment. Hanna has gone to the club earlier than usual and their manager isn’t a stickler about being on time as long as they’re there for most of their shift, so Sehun decides to take a longer route, one that will take him away from traffic and down by the public parks. </p><p>He doesn’t make this detour often, but there are just some days (or nights, rather) where he feels like being a little closer to nature and the little joys of life. This night happens to be one of them. </p><p>It takes an extra twenty minutes to get to work and his hair ends up a mess from the wind, but Sehun steps into the club (still on time!) feeling amazingly light on his feet. He joins the other dancers in getting ready for the night and they end up having a little too much fun with body glitter, some managing to find its way between their toes and along the shells of their ears. </p><p>As he fixes up his outfit, he can hear the deep thrum of music seep through the walls, the club having opened its doors not too long ago. They’re due out on the floor in ten minutes and Sehun is practically itching to get out there and have a good time. </p><p>“Is Kyungsoo manning the bar today?”</p><p>“Yeah, he should be!”</p><p>Sehun grins at the others through the mirror. “Well, I’m outta here. Time to get a free drink.”</p><p>The club is already packed with people when Sehun pushes through the doors and ventures out onto the dance floor. Even with his mask on, he’s immediately recognisable, and Sehun is soon flooded with screams of <em>welcome back!</em> and <em>we’ve missed you!</em> that he hears despite the music. </p><p>“Hi,” he shouts when he finally makes it to the bar. Kyungsoo looks as impassive as ever, but Sehun spots a flicker of concern in his friend’s eyes when their gazes meet.</p><p>“You okay? Not gonna make me get you champagne then suddenly bail?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Sehun says with a dismissive wave of his hand. White lies are okay in moderation, right? “I’m good, don’t worry. Had a bad stomach cramp that day. Still got that champagne?” </p><p>Kyungsoo doesn’t hide his scepticism, but he reaches under the counter and pulls out a chilled bottle anyway. </p><p>“Don’t drink too much. Wouldn’t wanna agitate your stomach again.”</p><p>Softening, Sehun rises up on his tiptoes to reach over the bar and squeeze Kyungsoo’s shoulder. “Hey I’m okay, I promise.” </p><p>A beat, then Kyungsoo leans close and says, “If anyone here does anything to you that you don’t like, you tell me. I have a lot of ice picks at my disposal.”</p><p>Stunned laughter bursts out of Sehun and he nearly loses his grip on the champagne bottle, but he recovers quickly and gives Kyungsoo a thumbs up. “You got it.” He’s sent back to the dance floor by an appeased Kyungsoo, and Sehun walks away thinking that he should really treat the man to a meal one day. Kyungsoo has been looking out for him (he’ll deny it if Sehun brings it up, but Sehun knows better) ever since he started work here, and it’s been really nice to know that he’s there and willing to help if Sehun needs him. </p><p>The bubbly slides down his throat easily, refreshing and with just the right amount of kick. His body moves automatically to the music, hips gyrating as he slithers past patrons and up to fellow dancers. Hanna finds him near one of the stages and he passes off the rest of the alcohol to her, laughing when she kisses him on the cheek, lips sticky with gloss.</p><p>Someone presses a token into Hanna’s palm and Sehun sees the way interest spreads across her face when she takes in her admirer. With (something that barely counts as) a wave in Sehun’s direction, she leads him away into the crowd, one hand around the man’s wrist and the other around the champagne bottle. </p><p>Sehun cheers after her, laughing when everyone around him joins in. He vaguely wonders what happened to that date of hers, but wisely chooses not to think too much into it.</p><p>He steps up to an empty stage, blood singing at the familiar sensation of having all eyes on him. There’s a look of innocence to him, he knows, thanks to a mix of his features and the outfit he has on. His shorts and suspenders scream youth, and if there’s something that he’s learned from his time in <em>Savior</em>, it’s that people love the idea of ‘young and free’.</p><p>The music turns from sultry to upbeat and Sehun breaks out into an excited grin. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>After nearly an hour of non-stop dancing, Sehun hops off the stage, skin glistening with sweat. The area under his eyes and beneath his mask is disgustingly clammy. He needs a cold drink and a cold towel – Sehun makes a beeline for the bar first. </p><p>“Please give me something cold and refreshing,” he pleads as soon as he manages to secure a spot, flashing Kyungsoo his best set of puppy eyes in order to jump the queue (not that there’ll be any complaints from anyone around). Kyungsoo snorts and moves over to the ice. </p><p>“A large glass of iced milk?”</p><p>“That’s just gross,” Sehun says, nose wrinkling. “You’ll dilute the milk if you put ice cubes in.”</p><p>“I’m kidding,” Kyungsoo deadpans, digging around in one of the many fridges. “I’m gonna give you orange juice instead.”</p><p>It’s not alcohol, but Sehun doesn’t mind at all – he’s getting some of Kyungsoo’s very own freshly squeezed orange juice for free, something that paying customers would have to pay triple for, as compared to prepackaged juice. </p><p>Kyungsoo even sticks a paper umbrella in his juice and Sehun beams from ear to ear when the glass is set down on the counter in front of him. He gulps it down, pulp and all, and is halfway done when he shifts his weight and accidentally bumps up against someone’s side. </p><p>“Sorry,” he says absently, wriggling his straw around the ice cubes. “A little crowded here.”</p><p>“No worries.”</p><p>Sehun chokes on his juice. </p><p>God, not again.  </p><p>Through the reflective panels behind the bar, Sehun catches sight of Jongin’s familiar frame next to him. The man’s looking through a laminated menu of speciality cocktails, dark hair tumbling into his eyes and lips pursed in thought.</p><p>Flee? Or stay? Sehun’s grip around his glass tightens. </p><p>He makes up his mind just as Jongin looks up from the menu, ready to order. Abandoning his drink, Sehun turns to leave, but he doesn’t make it more than two steps away before a hand closes around his arm. </p><p>“You don’t have to go, you know.”</p><p>Sehun can barely hear him over the noise, but the touch is enough to keep him rooted to the spot. </p><p>“You –”</p><p>After placing an order for two fingers of whisky, Jongin turns to him, fingers still wrapped around Sehun’s forearm. </p><p>“Me,” he nods. “You really want to go? I won’t stop you if you do.”</p><p>Sehun tries to swallow past the dry lump in his throat. Honestly? “I don’t.”</p><p>An eyebrow lifts. “Well, in that case,” Jongin gestures to Sehun’s drink. “Have a drink with me. That looks quite refreshing; shouldn’t waste it. Oh, and no one’s touched it, just in case you were wondering.”</p><p>After a moment’s hesitation, Sehun reclaims his vacated spot and sticks the straw back into his mouth. Kyungsoo, although busy with a few drinks, catches his eye and frowns over at Jongin. </p><p>
  <em>He a problem?</em>
</p><p>Sehun hastens to shake his head. <em>Not at all.</em></p><p>
  <em>You tell me if I need to deck him. </em>
</p><p>Somehow, Sehun manages to hold in his laughter. It helps with the nerves, surprisingly, and when Kyungsoo slides Jongin’s drink over to him, Sehun takes the chance to speak. </p><p>“How’d you know it’s me?”</p><p>Jongin fixes him with a look. “You’re very recognisable, even with that mask.” </p><p>“Most people wouldn’t say so.”</p><p>“Most people don’t get to see you for nine hours a day, five days a week,” Jongin points out. “I could draw you from memory – if I could draw at all.”</p><p>All that’s left of his drink now is a bunch of melting ice. Kyungsoo refills it without a word. </p><p>“Why are you here, Jongin?”</p><p>“I came here the first time because my friend went through a pretty bad breakup and he wanted to find a distraction.” He takes a sip of his whisky, sucking air through his teeth after the first swallow. “Mm, that’s good stuff.” The glass settles back down onto its coaster. “Subsequently, I came back in search of something.”</p><p>Sehun frowns. “Of what?”</p><p>“Someone, rather.” Jongin tilts his head and takes a moment to study Sehun, the latter trying his very best not to squirm under his gaze. “You really need me to spell it out for you, huh?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Sehun, I came back for <em>you</em>.”</p><p>Sehun’s brain implodes. “Me?”</p><p>The litigator takes another sip. “Is there any place quieter for us to have a conversation without shouting the entire time?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>It takes a bit of hunting, but Sehun manages to find an empty alcove. The walls are soundproofed, so noise is only able to come in through the curtained-covered gap that serves as a doorway.</p><p>He’s in one of his tamer outfits, but sitting across from Jongin – who is dressed smartly in jeans and a button-up – has him feeling like he’s buck naked and on display. Clearing his throat, Sehun pats around the loveseat for a cushion and sets it not-so-subtly on his lap. </p><p>“I feel like,” he begins, “this is definitely against our employee handbook.”</p><p>“Perhaps,” Jongin agrees, “but I find that I’m not too bothered by that. I am the boss, after all.”</p><p>“You’re not setting a good example for your employees,” Sehun says weakly. </p><p>Something changes in Jongin’s gaze – Sehun sees a faint tinge of worry seep into his eyes. “Hey, you know you can leave whenever, right? I’m never going to force you to stay in a situation that makes you uncomfortable. Just because I’m interested in you doesn’t mean that –”</p><p>Sehun holds up a hand. “Wait, wait, wait; you’re what?”</p><p>Jongin’s eyebrows draw together. “What?”</p><p>This is ridiculous – how are they both grown adults and yet completely incapable of carrying out a smooth conversation?</p><p>“You’re <em>interested</em> in me?”</p><p>“I came back here for you. Is that not obvious...?”</p><p>“This is a place people come to hopefully <em>get laid</em>, Jongin.” Sehun pinches the bridge of his nose. “I assumed all you wanted was to get laid.”<br/> <br/>Jongin blanches. </p><p>“God, no, not at all –”</p><p>“Not at all? I’m not sure if I should be offended.”</p><p>“Wait, no, I mean –” Jongin cuts himself off with a heavy sigh. </p><p>Sehun manages to hold in his laughter for a good two seconds before he gives up, taking pity on the other man. “Oh, I’m just playing with you.” He sobers up and shifts a little closer to Jongin. “ Look, this is unchartered territory for me. I never thought you’d look at me in anything but a professionally friendly manner, so…” He shrugs.</p><p>Jongin gives him an odd look. “Really? I think everyone in the office knew.”</p><p>“Knew?”</p><p>“That I’m interested in you.”</p><p>A pause. “Everyone?”</p><p>“Yeah. I never openly admitted to anything, mind you, but I’ve overheard enough gossip sessions to know that that’s the general consensus.” </p><p>“Why have I not heard anything?”</p><p>“I think they have a betting pool on us; telling you would be cheating.”</p><p>Sehun cradles his face in his hands. How is Jongin so matter-of-fact about this? The amount of secondhand-embarrassment he’s feeling right now is enough to last him for a whole decade. </p><p>“Okay… And what’s the bet?”</p><p>“Which one of us would confess first, I think.” Jongin chuckles, some of the tension in his shoulders melting away. “Guess you’re not too subtle either.”</p><p>“They gossip about me too?!”</p><p>Jongin drains the rest of his drink; the glass knocks against the wood with a dull thud when he moves to set it down on the table. “Only recently. That knowledge is why I even had the courage to keep coming back here, really. I’m a little out of my comfort zone, in case you haven’t noticed.”</p><p>That has Sehun frowning. “You’re uncomfortable?”</p><p>“You really <em>are</em> oblivious.”</p><p>Rolling his eyes, Sehun stands and pulls Jongin to his feet. “Okay, you’re taking me to a diner and we’ll talk there. Give me ten minutes to change.”</p><p>“You’re changing? But the suspenders are so cute.”</p><p>Sehun smacks him on the chest. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>A gigantic milkshake and a pile of fries are placed down in front of him and their waiter takes his leave with a bored <em>enjoy your food.</em> Unwilling to let the teen’s surly demeanour dampen his mood, Sehun dunks two fries into the shake and says, “So. You like me?”</p><p>Jongin wipes the grease off his fingers and nods. “Uh-huh. You?”</p><p>“I like you too.” Sehun chews happily. “How long has it been?”</p><p>Mouth full of a cheeseburger, Jongin takes a moment to swallow before saying, “I think since that construction company case we had? Yeah, maybe a bit before that, can’t really remember.”</p><p>“That’s like, a year ago.”<br/><br/>Jongin hums, reaching out to steal some of Sehun’s fries. “Indeed. You?”</p><p>Sehun blushes. “Since I started working at the firm, really.”</p><p>“That’s like, <em>two</em> years ago.”</p><p>Ears flaming, Sehun throws a fry at Jongin’s face, the latter laughing when it bounces off his nose and onto the floor. </p><p>“Can’t blame me,” Sehun mutters, “you’re cute <em>and</em> you’re nice.”</p><p>He startles when he feels Jongin’s foot nudge against his shin. The man’s got a soft smile on his face, one that has Sehun’s blush flaring up again when he catches sight of it.</p><p>“Why did you never say anything?”</p><p>“It’s unprofessional,” Sehun says, a little petulantly. “And I didn’t know if you swung that way. I quite like my job, thank you very much, and I’d like to keep it. Besides, you’re one to talk; you didn’t say anything either.”</p><p>“Point,” Jongin admits. “I was quite content just…being around you, really. I didn’t want to jeopardise anything but doing or saying something risky, not to mention the fact that I wasn’t really in a dating mindset back then.”</p><p>“And that’s changed?”</p><p>Jongin chases a drop of hot sauce with his tongue and Sehun follows the action, enraptured. Oblivious, Jongin sinks his teeth into the burger and hums around his mouthful. </p><p>“Mm, it’s like pieces of a puzzle shifted just a little bit over the past few months, bit by bit, and eventually everything clicked into place. It’s been a while since I’ve felt something for someone and have it last for so long – I figured it must be a sign.”</p><p>They reach for the same fry at the same time and Sehun can’t help but laugh. “Wow, feels like I’m living out a rom-com.” Without missing a beat, Jongin takes the cue and leans forward to feed him the fry. “Is this a date?”</p><p>“It can be if you want it to be.”</p><p>“Then it’s a date,” Sehun says with a nod. “Whoever bet on me asking you out first wins.”</p><p>“What – hey, I approached you first!”</p><p>“You never mentioned the word ‘date’; I thought you just wanted to sleep with me!”</p><p>Jongin scrunches up his nose – cute, Sehun thinks.</p><p>Just then, his phone buzzes with a text from Hanna, asking him where he’s gone. Instead of replying, Sehun decides to let her stew; it’ll make for a better story when he tells her all about it tomorrow. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>An hour later, Sehun opens the door to his apartment and waves Jongin inside. </p><p>“Make yourself comfortable. There’s fresh lemonade in the fridge, and Netflix is connected to the TV; um, I’m just gonna go wash up real quick!”</p><p>Heart thudding, he darts into the bathroom and locks the door behind him, but it’s only when he’s standing under a spray of hot water that the reality of the night sets in. He’d spent an extended amount of time with Jongin at <em>Savior</em> (wearing close to nothing!), then went on an impromptu date with said man, and now he’s got him in his apartment.</p><p>Holy shit.</p><p>Sehun rushes through his shower, scrubbing off the product in his hair and the makeup on his face, and he very bravely runs a razor – sans shaving cream – over his private areas in record speed. Hey, better to be safe than sorry, right? No one likes stubble burn, after all. </p><p>Wrapped in a towel, Sehun picks out a pair of sweats and a shirt, and decides to go for a pair of underwear that’s cute but not too racy. All changed, he runs the towel through his hair a few more times and pats some skincare into his face before he leaves the bathroom. </p><p>He finds Jongin standing by the turntable with a few vinyl records in his hands. </p><p>“Good taste,” Jongin says, holding up a <em>CHVRCHES</em> record. “One of my favourites.”</p><p>So Sehun puts the record on and digs out a pint of ice cream that they share as Jongin flicks through channels. The couch pulls out into a sofa bed, and as the night progresses, they end curled up on it under a throw blanket, their backs pillowed by cushions. </p><p>At one point, Jongin asks for a change of clothes and a spare toothbrush (that Sehun thankfully has). Seeing the object of his affections emerging from his room wearing his clothes has Sehun chewing on the inside of his cheek, a warmth blooming in his belly as Jongin settles back down next to him, an arm coming to land around his shoulders. </p><p>There’s a movie playing, a thriller that is actually interesting enough for Sehun to grant it some of his attention, instead of focusing entirely on the man pressed up against his side. But despite his interest, he finds himself getting sleepy halfway through, the excitement of the day catching up to him and compounded by the sheer amount of comfort he’s in right now. </p><p>He doesn’t know when he dozes off, but when he cracks open an eye a couple of hours later, the room is quiet and the only source of illumination comes from the streetlights outside. Twisting around, Sehun comes face-to-face with Jongin, sound asleep, and he takes a moment just to look. </p><p>Jongin is beautiful like this, lashes fanned out and lips slightly parted as he slumbers, every muscle in his body relaxed. Still sleepy, Sehun burrows a little deeper into Jongin’s warmth and closes his eyes once more. </p><p>He could get used to this.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>Sehun wakes to the sensation of someone mouthing along the curve of his shoulder, sunlight dimmed from the curtains thrown across the windows.</p><p>There’s the scent of his own shampoo and Sehun feels skin, warm and soft from a shower, pressed against his own. </p><p>“Morning,” Jongin murmurs, sounding very much awake. “Hope you don’t mind, but I borrowed a towel and took a shower.”</p><p>“I don’t mind.” Unlike his boss, Sehun is still groggy. He tucks a hand under his cheek and lets Jongin continue with whatever he was doing – he’s promptly rewarded with a kiss to his pulse point, then a hand pressed to his navel. “Mm. You’re not in a hurry to leave?”</p><p>“It’s Sunday. I make sure Sundays are days where I have no obligation to do anything.”</p><p>“A good motto to live by,” Sehun agrees, then musters up the motivation to kick the covers off. Leaving the comfort of Jongin’s arms is blasphemous, but Sehun has a good reason. “Be right back, don’t go anywhere.”</p><p>If he’d read the mood correctly, morning sex could very well be a possibility. But as much as he adores morning sex, he will never be caught dead with morning breath. So he takes a leak and freshens up, stepping into the shower to rinse away the remnants of sleep. </p><p>Jongin smiles at him when he re-enters the room and holds up the edge of the blanket for Sehun to slide back under, and they mould to each other almost instinctively. There’s music playing – Jongin must’ve put a record on while he was in the bathroom.</p><p>“You’re a morning cuddler?”</p><p>“You’re not?”</p><p>Sehun lets Jongin wriggle a leg between his own. “I’m a cuddler in general.” To emphasise his point, he reaches around and yanks one of Jongin’s arms around his middle. Jongin huffs out a laugh and Sehun grins at the feeling of air against his neck. He taps Jongin on the hand and says, “You should continue with the kisses.”</p><p>“You’re right, I should.”</p><p>And he does just that, lips moving along Sehun’s skin like they belong there, well-aware of each freckle or jut of bone that they caress. Sehun closes his eyes and hyper-focuses on the sensations, pulse skipping when Jongin presses impossibly closer, hand slipping underneath his shirt to keep him in place.</p><p>“This okay?”</p><p>Sehun rests his own hand over Jongin’s and nudges it higher until fingertips brush against his sternum. “Yeah, it’s okay.”</p><p>When Jongin’s thumb skates absently over a nipple, it trips a switch and his entire body shivers. Jongin pauses for a split second before he tugs at Sehun’s earlobe with his teeth and murmurs, “You know, when I saw you up on that stage the first time, lit up from the inside out and moving like a dream, it had me wondering.”</p><p>He moves his thumb again, purposefully this time, and before Sehun can recover from the jolt, Jongin gives it a light pinch. The way his cock jumps in his pants at the burst of pleasure is honestly embarrassing, but Sehun is comforted by the fact that Jongin can’t really see his face. </p><p>“How many people from that club has had the chance to see you like this?”</p><p>“A fair amount,” Sehun answers, already breathless. “But the number significantly decreases as foreplay increases. Negative, ah, correlation.”</p><p>“Why’s that?”</p><p>“Wasn’t actually gonna sleep with any of them; I’ve no interest. I’d let them have a bit of fun then walk away. Gotta establish a push-pull relationship with your customers if you want them back.”</p><p>Jongin moves to the other nipple, coaxing it to full hardness with one swirl of his finger. </p><p>“Spoken like a true businessman.”</p><p>At that, Jongin pulls away and Sehun rolls over onto his back, eyes half-lidded as he looks up at him. </p><p>“I am, however, very much interested in you. So please feel free to be an outlier.”</p><p>“Damn, I love it when people talk smart to me.”</p><p>Sehun laughs, the sound promptly muffled when Jongin ducks down and seals their lips together, a hand under his jaw keeping him at just the right angle. Jongin kisses exactly how Sehun has imagined – perfect technique with just a hint of filthiness that only a very specific handful of people have the chance to discover. </p><p>Jongin’s lips have just the slightest bit of shine when they part, hair mussed and pupils dilated. </p><p>“Can I?” He tugs at the hem of Sehun’s shirt.</p><p>Sehun pulls the shirt off in one swift move and tosses it aside. It lands on his houseplant and Sehun makes a mental note to apologise to the plant later. For now, however, he lets Jongin settle between his legs and litter a trail of kisses down his torso, fingers hooked into the waistband of his sweats. </p><p>He’s gifted with a very talented tongue laving over his nipples, the tip catching on the nubs and tracing tight circles around them. Sehun squirms under Jongin’s weight, erection already visible through his sweats; when Jongin’s fingers settle against his jaw, Sehun angles his head and catches one in his mouth. </p><p>That has Jongin’s head snapping up, shock evident in his handsome features when Sehun gives the digit a good suck. </p><p>“You –” </p><p>Sehun gestures with a hand – <em>get on with it. </em></p><p>With a disbelieving laugh, Jongin does as instructed, making his way down Sehun’s body until his mouth is inches away from the outline of Sehun’s trapped cock. </p><p>“Typically,” Jongin says, using his free hand to expose the crest of Sehun’s hip, “I would pride myself on having a whole lot of self-control. But you’re not making things easy for me.”</p><p>The moan that tumbles out of Sehun’s throat and around Jongin’s finger is probably a little too loud, but there’s wet heat around the head of his cock through the fabric of his sweats and it’s enough to get his toes curling. He could care less about the noise. </p><p>“You don’t become one of the most popular dancers in <em>Savior</em> by making things easy,” Sehun groans, canting his hips up in a desperate attempt for more. </p><p>“I’ll take your word for it,” Jongin says, then promptly yanks Sehun’s sweats down to his thighs. “<em>Oh</em>.”</p><p>It’s really not that impressive, Sehun thinks. It’s just a pair of satin undies, high-cut and with a pearl sheen. Honestly, it’s one of the simplest pairs he owns. Sure, it hugs all the right places perfectly, but if this is how Jongin reacts to this, Sehun can’t wait to show him the rest of his collection. </p><p>“Gorgeous,” Jongin croaks, tracing the line of Sehun’s cock over the smooth fabric. </p><p>“You should see what’s underneath.”</p><p>With a fond shake of his head, Jongin runs the flat of his tongue up the underside of Sehun’s cock, stopping to give the head a suck. He watches as wetness blooms across the fabric and above him, Sehun lets out a stream of air. </p><p>“Are you gonna get mad if I ruin these?”</p><p>“Not if you buy me one to replace it.”</p><p>“Deal,” Jongin says, and proceeds to give Sehun the best clothed blowjob he’s ever had. There’s a finger rubbing circles just beneath the heft of his balls, enough pressure for Sehun to feel it, a teaser to what Jongin’s cock will hopefully be mirroring when he’s finally inside. </p><p>The panties get soaked within minutes, satin clinging to Sehun’s cock and providing a coolness that only serves to make him even more aroused, if that’s possible. His orgasm surges up unexpectedly, triggered when Jongin’s finger skids and slips down to brush against his hole. </p><p>He comes with a choked shout of Jongin’s name, come seeping through the material in thick rivulets. Jongin licks him clean. </p><p>When they kiss, Sehun finds himself wracked with a hunger for their combined tastes. Jongin lets him take and take, seizing the opportunity to snake a hand down into those damned panties to close his fingers around Sehun’s sensitive shaft. He swallows down Sehun’s moan, weight holding him down, and relishes in the full-body shudder that he gets when he presses into the slit. </p><p>“I’m –” Sehun gasps against his mouth.</p><p>“– Sensitive,” Jongin finishes for him. “I know.”</p><p>It takes a bit of mutual cooperation, but Sehun eventually wriggles out of his sweats. Those end up on the floor somewhere, but Sehun spares them no thought because Jongin’s got a nice little rhythm started up around his cock, and while he may be sensitive, he can get with this. </p><p>One nudge against the back of Sehun’s knee has him lifting his legs, unable to part them too far thanks to the panties that have inched down just a little. But it’s more than enough for Jongin, who breaks the kiss and sits back on his heels to look. </p><p>He lets go of Sehun’s cock and says, “Hold your legs back for me?”</p><p>The moment Sehun does so, Jongin wets a finger and touches where Sehun wants it most. </p><p>“Can I…”</p><p>“Yeah, god, anything.”</p><p>Jongin kisses the back of Sehun’s knee, then thigh, then he’s kissing Sehun’s hole. He doesn’t tease – instead, he goes straight for it, nose brushing Sehun’s perineum as he laps at the entrance, willing it to yield. He eats Sehun out like a starved man, working the muscle so thoroughly that it isn’t long before Sehun is relaxed enough to let the tip of a finger in. </p><p>There’s spittle down Jongin’s chin when he moves away to better angle his finger and the sight is so filthy in the best way possible that Sehun can feel his dick fill out. </p><p>“Lube is –”</p><p>“Not yet,” Jongin interjects, sounding like a man on a mission. “I’m gonna make you come like this first.”</p><p>Stupefied, Sehun can only moan when Jongin slides his finger in to the first knuckle, tongue busy working around the digit to provide necessary lubrication (and much-appreciated pleasure). </p><p>He doesn’t get the luxury of orgasming to a wonderful round of rimming often, so it’s a lot to handle in such a short period of time. The grip he has around a fistful of the blanket tightens until his knuckles are white and his feet are so flexed that a cramp is surely around the corner. Sehun doesn’t care though, because he can feel his second orgasm coming fast, precome already leaving a trail along his belly. </p><p>All it takes is a crook of Jongin’s finger. He spills all over himself, and he’s so dizzy with it that he barely registers Jongin pulling out and easing his legs back down. The next thing he knows, the panties are gone and he’s crying out in pleasure-pain.</p><p>Jongin is relentless, startlingly similar to how he is in the courtroom. He suckles at Sehun’s cock, clearly aware of how sensitive the man is, because he applies just enough suction for it to hurt, but not too much that Sehun can’t handle it. </p><p>“Stop,” he pleads, but he knows that Jongin knows he doesn’t mean it. </p><p>They lock eyes and Jongin lifts a brow. </p><p>
  <em>Do you really want me to stop?</em>
</p><p>Sehun swallows, mouth dry, and shakes his head. </p><p>Blessedly, Jongin lets him go after a while, allowing Sehun to slip out after one last suck. “I’m gonna need that lube now.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>Sehun has never felt so…satisfied. With his legs hooked over Jongin’s shoulders, he’s at the perfect angle for Jongin to slide in to the root, cockhead nudging against Sehun’s prostate just right. </p><p>“Gave you two orgasms first because I might not last long enough to give you another one here,” Jongin admits, and Sehun thinks it’s so fucking cute that he grins. </p><p>“I’m sure you can. You’re a workaholic, after all. You never set out to do something that you’re not almost positive you can accomplish.”</p><p>Jongin groans, arms straining with the effort of holding himself up as he waits for Sehun to adjust to him. “Sehun, this isn’t a lawsuit.”</p><p>Sehun responds with a smack to Jongin’s thigh. “Well, treat it like one. Win this case, Jongin. Make me come with your dick.”</p><p>“You’re ridiculous,” Jongin deadpans, then proceeds to thrust. </p><p>Sehun has never believed in the perfect dick, but the way Jongin’s seem to hit all the right places has him reconsidering. It becomes so much to handle that he has to shut his eyes and focus on breathing, but even through the crashing waves of pleasure, he can feel Jongin’s eyes trained on his face, tracking every single one of his reactions. </p><p>“Can you look at me?”</p><p>Sehun’s heart lodges itself in his throat. He opens his eyes.</p><p>There’s sweat beading on Jongin’s forehead and those glorious abs are tensing with each snap of his hips – Sehun ignores all that and meets Jongin’s gaze. Jongin smiles. </p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>“Hi,” Sehun mumbles, ears flushing red. “God, you’re a sappy lover.”</p><p>Unfazed, Jongin sneaks a hand between their bodies and gives Sehun’s cock a teasing tug. He’s too sensitive to get hard, but all sensation comes tenfold. At Sehun’s whine, his smile turns into a pleased smirk. “Yeah, I am. You might wanna get used to it.”</p><p>“Oh, we’re gonna be lovers now?” He says it nonchalantly, but Sehun can’t deny the little squiggle of doubt that flares up in his mind. </p><p>One perfectly aimed thrust has Sehun skidding up the sofa bed, head knocking into the back of the couch. His breathing stutters, cock twitching in Jongin’s grip.</p><p>“Yes,” Jongin says. “Unless you’re not interested?”</p><p>“I am, but you gotta prove your case, counsellor.”</p><p>Spurred on by Sehun’s words, the asshole <em>laces their fingers together</em> and picks up his pace, and all Sehun can do is hold on for the ride. To his surprise, it dawns on him that he can actually come again. Might take some effort to get there, but it’s entirely possible.</p><p>“I wanna come again,” he whispers, and Jongin kisses him on the forehead.</p><p>“Yeah babe, gonna make you come again.”</p><p>Jongin comes first, mouth pressed against the sweaty skin of Sehun’s neck. Sehun can feel each pulse of his cock inside him as Jongin works through his orgasm and <em>fuck,</em> if that isn’t one of the hottest things ever. </p><p>All it takes after Jongin recovers is a slow roll of his hips and a firm pull on Sehun’s cock for him to come. The pleasure crests and breaks, and while he comes dry, it has goosebumps erupting down his arms and his thighs ache from it all.</p><p>They don’t move for a while. Jongin settles back on his heels, still buried snug inside, and Sehun takes some much needed time to catch his breath.</p><p>“So, Your Honour. Verdict?”</p><p>“Yeah yeah, case proven.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>On Monday, they come into work together. They’re also the last two to enter. </p><p>The office falls eerily silent for five seconds (Sehun counted) before cheers break out in a thundering wave. Jongin, feathers unruffled by the commotion, simply gives Sehun a kiss on the cheek before disappearing into his office. </p><p>Sehun waits until the door shuts behind Jongin’s back before heading straight for Jongdae’s table, eyes narrowed.</p><p>“I can’t believe <em>you</em> bet on me!”</p><p>“For a good cause!” Jongdae squawks. Their colleagues come swarming, eager for information. “Now, who asked who?”</p><p>Sehun crosses his arms. “If you win, I get half your winnings.”</p><p>Jongdae agrees and draws a cross over his heart.</p><p>“I asked him out for a date, but he asked me to date him.”</p><p>A beat, then: “I knew it!” Jongdae crows. “Pay up, fuckers!”</p><p>Sehun rolls his eyes. “Transfer me the money.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>